


happy nights to happy days

by Anonymous



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Internalized Biphobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Showers, Tom still manages to think about some of his issues, well a little more than light but not like full on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tom and Greg have aroutine.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	happy nights to happy days

**Author's Note:**

> I am way too embarrassed to let my name be attached to this but honestly? You'll probably be able to figure it out. My writing is like, the same on this as everything else. I literally am so embarrassed to write this and for what! 
> 
> anyway I still hope you enjoyed! I have tomgreg brain rot and I needed to get this out of my system because these two muppets won't leave me be!
> 
> Title is from Romeo and Juliet

Greg fumbled for his keys, and pushed the door open. Tom let it slam, and then threw himself at Greg. 

“You’re so horny man,” Greg muttered, and kissed him. Tom nearly tripped over one of Mondale’s abandoned toys, and Greg caught him, “You’ve been trying to get my pants off all night.”

“Did you not want to?” Tom asked, pulling back, but keeping a firm grip on Greg’s arms, “We don’t have to. I mean I can just go take a cold shower.”

“Fuck no man. I just think you’re bad at hiding how turned on you get. Maybe I just know you.”

“That and I’ve been dirty fucking talking to you all night. We weren’t even supposed to leave till eleven at the earliest.”

“That’s been pretty sexy dude. I won’t lie. If we didn’t leave I was probably gonna ask you if we could go to the bathroom instead ‘cause I don’t know much longer I can last. I’m serious.”

Tom laughed. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the sofa. He could deal with that later. Greg’s face was red from the cold, and he pulled his own jacket off. Greg had left the kitchen light on, even though Tom had reminded him twice before they left to turn it off, but he could hardly focus on much besides how badly he wanted Greg to take his clothes off and how badly he needed to fuck something. 

“Want to do our little routine?” Tom asked. He tried to raise an eyebrow suggestively, but both Greg _and_ Shiv had laughed at that, “Where I call you a slut and you just take it.”

“Yes please,” Greg said quickly, “Like, not to rush you man, but I am like, _really_ hard and I’m begging you.”

“Oh you’re begging me?” Tom smiled, “Good. That’s the right idea. Come along Gregory. Get in the bedroom.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You’re a dirty, dirty whore, did you know that Gregory?” Tom tilted Greg’s face up with his finger, and Greg fucking _whimpered,_ “That’s not an answer.”

“Yes,” Greg whispered.

Tom leaned down, so there was hardly any space between them. Greg was breathing fast and hard, and Tom thought maybe he could hear Greg’s heart beating, “Yes what?”

“Yes _sir._ ”

“Good,” Tom pressed their lips together, holding Greg’s chin as he did. The room was dark and cool, the sounds of New York drifted in from outside, “You know, I like seeing you on your knees. Do you know what I’m going to have you do?”

Greg nodded, “I know.”

“Attaboy,” Tom said, because he knew Greg liked it, “See? I’m a reasonable man. Aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Greg nodded.

“I’m glad we agree. Now, you know what to do don’t you? You’re a little slut, and you know exactly what I want from you.”

“Yes,” Greg said again, and Tom thought maybe that was the only word he could manage to say. He’d been teasing Greg all night, and at some point he was probably going to explode. It was fun on Tom’s part, who liked watching Greg squirm. 

“I didn’t like how the waiter was looking at you tonight,” Tom whispered, “Do you know that’s not acceptable? Because you belong to _me._ And I’m going to prove it to you.”

When they had first gotten together, Tom had been completely unsure of what he was doing. He’d never been with a man before, and though he and Shiv had delved into some of the… kinkier aspects of sex, he hadn’t really been as educated as he could have been. But, Greg had informed him early on, he’d been with plenty of guys to know exactly what he was doing, and that was how Tom had started getting fucked by Greg. 

He liked it more than he’d admitted for several months. Greg knew what felt good, eventually learned what Tom liked, and that had been that. But then Tom wanted to try it himself. It was nice to be able to explore those sorts of things with Greg, on some kind of equal playing field. Tom had been almost ashamed to admit things that turned him on, but Greg had only sat there and listened and usually said something dumb like _that sounds hot_ or _fuck it, let’s do that_ and so when Tom had discovered how… possessive he’d become, and how much Greg seemed to like it, Tom had been fucking _relieved._

He wasn’t really jealous of the random waiters and people who looked at Greg like they were undressing him in their heads. Mostly because Greg never even noticed unless Tom pointed it out. But Greg seemed to like it when Tom became, as Greg had to eloquently put it, a romance novel love interest, and Tom sort of liked bossing Greg around. 

And Greg liked being told he did a good job. Good God did Greg like that. 

“Take your clothes off Greg,” Tom said, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Greg pulled off his button down, and then nearly got stuck in his frantic race to pull his undershirt off. Tom was glad Greg couldn’t see him smirking, nearly breaking character in all of this. He undid his belt, pulled off his pants, and let Tom pull him back onto the bed. He reached over to the nightstand-- Greg’s which was always full of random shit, and found the lube and condoms Greg kept there. 

Tom made a distinct point not to compare anything he’d done with Shiv to the things he did with Greg because not only was it unfair to compare the two, but because it felt wrong somehow. But Shiv liked to be in charge, and Tom liked to let her have at it. But it was nice, sometimes, to have control himself.

“That’s a good boy Greg,” Tom said, pulling off his belt. He tossed it to the side and slid out of his own pants. Greg quivered, just a bit, underneath him, “You’re a good boy aren’t you. And you like it when I take care of you.”

“Tom,” Greg half spoke, half moaned. Tom laughed to himself, “ _Please._ ”

“In good time,” Tom said. He slid out of his pants slowly, because he liked watching Greg beg for it, and, as Greg had told him several times, Greg liked to do it, “Don’t rush things Greg. These things take time.”

But in truth, Tom was getting desperate for it as well. He’d watched Greg in his slightly too tight dress shirt all night, watched the waiter make eyes at him, watched Greg run his hand through his hair, and Tom was hungry for it too. 

This was the game though. It’s fun and sensual and fucking _turned him on._

“Tom,” Greg said again, more of a whine than anything else, “I’m, like, actively begging you man.”

“Alright pretty boy,” Tom said. He pulled his shirt off over his head, and tossed it away as well, “I’m working on it.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tom liked what Greg looked like underneath him. Usually, he had to look up to see Greg, but the Greg who was beneath him and sweating and all riled up really was a sight to behold. Greg was like putty in his hands, and kept mostly quiet, though occasionally he let out something that sounded like a moan. This wasn’t new. Greg always got quiet. 

He thought that he could feel Greg’s nails digging into his back, but he was hardly focused on that. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, his voice sounded hoarse and rough. Greg made a noise underneath him, “How’s it feel? Pretty close huh?”

He was still sort of embarrassed that he’d once had to learn all of this. That Greg had had to _teach_ him about this. Tom had been given hand jobs and blow jobs before, that wasn’t it, but he’d never given a lot of thought to the mechanics behind them until Greg. But now Tom liked to think he was pretty good with his hands and mouth and if Greg’s noises were anything to go by, he was right.

Tom was close too. He had always promised to take care of Greg, and though he hadn’t actually foreseen that extending to the bedroom, it eventually had. And he _liked_ it. Liked feeling Greg’s hard dick in his hands, liked fucking him, liked hearing him moan and whimper and beg for it. Liked so much he’d been so ashamed of for so long. There was not a doubt in Tom’s mind that he had wanted something like this when he was younger, with boys in college or before he met Shiv or whatever, and there was not a doubt in his mind that he’d have ever let himself have it. No matter what he thought, what turned him on, there was no way Tom would have ever thought he’d let somebody stick their dick in him. Would ever have liked this. 

Tom didn’t think that he could like men as well.

Greg called it hetero-something. He couldn't remember it just now, when he was about to cum, and Greg was whimpering for him to _please Tom, for God’s sake._

“I’m pretty close man,” Greg said.

“Oh yeah?” Tom smiled, “Are you?”

He took his hand away and Greg whined, “Tom.”

“Uh uh, not till I say so.” 

“Ugh,” Greg muttered, but he let Tom pull his hands away.

“Not till I say so Greg,” Tom emphasized, “That’s a good boy right?”

Tom pressed Greg down and sat up again, still straddling him as he did so. Greg trembled still. 

“Is this alright?” Tom asked, stroking his still hard cock over Greg’s stomach. The first time he’d ever seen Greg without a shirt on, he’d gone a little weak at the knees. Greg was _unfairly_ attractive. 

“Yes,” Greg said.

Tom came with a shudder and a gasp. He took the second to clear his head, and then took Greg’s dick once again. 

“You waited just like I asked,” Tom smiled, “Thank you.”

“Tom I’m going to fucking explode,” Greg said through gritted teeth, “I’m fucking begging you man. Have, like, fucking mercy.”

“Well when you ask so nicely,” Tom stoked him lightly. Greg was so close it didn’t take very long at all. Mostly because Tom had drawn it out for so long. Greg gasped too, and his breath came in hitches. Tom kissed his still shaking stomach, the skin warm and salty.

“There we go honey,” Tom said, working his way up the length of Greg’s body, peppering it with kisses as he went, “You did good.”

When he was above Greg, he kissed him, and Greg smiled. Tom rolled off of him with a huff and laid, for a moment, against the coolness of the sheets.

Greg was still breathing quickly, still relishing, Tom thought.

“Shhh,” Tom whispered. He kissed Greg’s forehead and pulled him close. His heart was racing, his breathing heavy, and his mind still a little dazed from finishing, “There you go.”

“Holy shit,” Greg gasped. He shut his eyes and held onto Tom tightly, “Holy shit man.”

Tom too thought that _holy shit_ summed it up pretty nicely. His stomach was sticky and wet and he was pretty sure Greg was going to have to peel himself away when he sat back.

“I love you so much,” Greg said. 

“Forgive me if it sounds like maybe you just love my dick.”

Greg shook his head, “I love _you_ so much.”

“I love you too.”

They stayed there, still for several moments. It was chilly in the room, but Tom was still warm, and Greg had made no move yet to get up. He was clingy anyway, but after sex he seemed to attach himself to Tom with superglue. Tom ran a gentle hand through Greg’s hair.

Greg pulled away after several moments-- Tom was right, they were practically stuck together mostly from sweat-- and drew a shaky breath, “I should let waiters hit on me more often I guess.”

Tom laughed, “You’re alright?

“Uh huh,” Greg nodded, sat up, and ran a hand through his hair, and rolled his shoulders, “That was really amazing.”

“ _Amazing?_ I feel like you’re giving me a review.”

“Five stars,” Greg leaned over and kissed him, “I’d come here again.”

“Did you just fucking make a _pun_ Gregory? A pun?” He shook his head while Greg laughed, “I can’t believe that you fucking dork. How about a shower?”

“Mm, sounds nice.” Greg offered a hand and pulled Tom to his feet. The sheets were mostly off the bed, and Tom just knew he was somehow going to get saddled with laundry tomorrow, but his brain was still fuzzy and it didn’t even matter. Greg pulled him along into the bathroom, and Tom flipped on the shower. They slid in, the hot water stinging his back when it hit. Greg _had_ dug his nails in pretty hard.

“Guess you left a mark,” Tom said.

“Sorry,” Greg muttered. He leaned forward and pressed his face into the crook of Tom’s neck for a few moments, and Tom wrapped his arms around Greg’s middled, “That was nice. This is nice.”

“Yeah it is.”

Greg sighed and stood back up. He smiled his dumbass goofy smile at Tom, who felt a surge of affection. When they had first started hooking up it had been purely sex. Nothing else. Tom was married and the agreement was just sex. Maybe it had been out of spite, because Tom didn’t really _want_ to be having an affair but he had a nasty need to get back at Shiv. But then _feelings_ had happened, and instead of putting on his clothes and leaving before the sun could come up the next morning, Tom started to stay and let Greg hold him, and now here they were, with an apartment and a dog, taking a fucking post-fuck shower. 

“Bend down a bit you fucking pine tree,” Tom said, squirting Greg’s stupid CVS brand shampoo-- he claimed it worked just as well as Tom’s pricey shampoo, but Tom disagreed. He lathered the shampoo in his own hands, then ran his hands through Greg’s hair, “Why do you like it so much when I do this?”

“It’s nice when people touch my head,” Greg sighed, and wiped at the water in his face, “It feels good.”

“Freak,” Tom said, but it didn’t stop him from massaging the shampoo in, and didn’t stop him from rinsing it out. They both liked the water as hot as possible, and Tom could see Greg’s skin reddening, and assumed his own was doing the same, “Probably because no one can ever reach it.”

Greg laughed, “I’m tired.”

“I’ll bet,” Tom kissed Greg’s shoulder. He tasted like soap, “I was so fucking embarassed about it at first.”

“Why?”

Tom shrugged, “I don’t know. But it’s like, _really_ fucking hot.”

“Yeah it is.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“That was kind of intense,” Tom said when they sat down. Greg had pulled on pajama pants and a T-Shirt from his collection of shirts he bragged about getting for free at some point. Tom had half dressed himself, holding his own shirt in his hands. He was asking it mostly out of his own nerves. Greg had given no indication that it wasn’t good, but it had been a bit since they’d done anything like that-- Tom didn’t like to call the sex they had _plain_ or anything but it was usually pretty simple and he liked it like that. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t good to spice things up sometimes, “In a good way though. Are you alright?”

“Dude that was so hot, like, holy _fuck._ ”

“You’re not bullshitting me right?” Tom asked, “Because I need to know that you weren’t just going along with it. You do that alot in life but you can’t do it when we have sex Greg.”

Greg shook his head, still damp hair falling into his eyes as he did. Tom smiled, reached out, and tucked the hair behind his eyes. Greg’s skin was warm from the shower, and Tom dragged a finger down his cheek.

“I promise I will tell you if it’s ever, like, _not._ Dude, we have a safe word for a reason right? Like that’s the whole purpose of the thing.”

“Am I being too neurotic about this?”

“About the really hot sex we just had? A little bit. Yeah.”

“You’re such a whore,” Tom rolled his eyes, “A fucking _whore_ Greg.”

“Please, I am so tired.”

“Sorry,” Tom pulled Greg down against his chest, “I won’t get you all hot and bothered again.”

The wind picked up outside, drifting fresh cold air into the bedroom. The traffic was light this late at night, and Tom pulled the blankets up, mostly around Greg, who had a habit of getting cold. They situated themselves, Greg pressed against Tom’s chest, and sighed. 

“I love you,” Greg muttered, his voice a little muffled. He yawned and nuzzled down into the bed some more, “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I might admit to this on tumblr but we'll see. You probably know it's me anyway. We can chat there lol


End file.
